Mark Wood
| birth_place = Ashington, Northumberland, England | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 11 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast | role = Bowler | international = true | internationalspan = 2015–present | testdebutdate = 21 May | testdebutyear = 2015 | testdebutagainst = New Zealand | testcap = 667 | lasttestdate = 30 March | lasttestyear = 2018 | lasttestagainst = New Zealand | odidebutdate = 8 May | odidebutyear = 2015 | odidebutagainst = Ireland | odicap = 241 | lastodidate = 10 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = New Zealand | odishirt = 33 | club1 = Northumberland | year1 = 2008–2010 | club2 = Durham | year2 = 2011–present | clubnumber2 = 33 | club3 = Chennai Super Kings | year3 = 2018–present | clubnumber3 = 11 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 11 | runs1 = 280 | bat avg1 = 18.66 | 100s/50s1 = 0/1 | top score1 = 52 | deliveries1 = 2,121 | wickets1 = 28 | bowl avg1 = 41.82 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 3/39 | catches/stumpings1 = 3/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 26 | runs2 = 43 | bat avg2 = 10.75 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 13 | deliveries2 = 1,357 | wickets2 = 27 | bowl avg2 = 45.59 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 4/33 | catches/stumpings2 = 5/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 44 | runs3 = 1,243 | bat avg3 = 21.43 | 100s/50s3 = 0/4 | top score3 = 72* | deliveries3 = 6,894 | wickets3 = 132 | bowl avg3 = 29.12 | fivefor3 = 6 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 5/32 | catches/stumpings3 = 10/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 52 | runs4 = 72 | bat avg4 = 7.20 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 15* | deliveries4 = 2,400 | wickets4 = 65 | bowl avg4 = 32.21 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 4/33 | catches/stumpings4 = 14/– | date = 3 April | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/351588.html Cricinfo }} Mark Andrew Wood (born 11 January 1990) is an English cricketer. Wood is a right-handed batsman who bowls right-arm fast around 90 mph. International career 2015 West Indies and Ireland In March 2015, Wood was named in the England Test squad for the tour of the West Indies. However, he did not play in the series. He made his One Day International debut for England against Ireland on 8 May 2015. The match was affected by rain and little cricket was played, although Wood did take his first international wicket. 2015 New Zealand He made his Test debut for England later the same month against New Zealand. In the first Test Wood took figures of 3-93 in New Zealand's first innings. He then took 1-47 in their second innings to help England win the match by 124 runs and go 1-0 up in the series. In the following Test Wood continued to impress, taking figures of 2-62 in New Zealand's first innings. He also made a useful 19 with the bat. In New Zealand's second innings he took another three wickets, this time at the expense of 97 runs. England lost the match by 199 runs and the series was drawn at 1-1. Wood played in the third ODI against New Zealand, taking figures of 1-48. In the next game he took figure of 1-49 to help England win by seven wickets and level the series at 2-2. Although Wood did not take a wicket in the final game of the series, taking 0-70, England still won to win the series 3-1. He made his Twenty20 International debut in the same series on 23 June 2015. He finished with figures of 3-26 as England won by 56 runs. 2015 Ashes Series Wood took 2-68 in Australia's first innings of the first Ashes Test and followed this up by taking 2-53 in their second innings to help England win the match by 169 runs. In the second Test he only took one wicket in the Australian first innings, finishing with figures of 1-92 as England lost the match by 405 runs. He was ruled out of the third Test through injury, but returned in the fourth Test, taking 1-13 in Australia's first innings. In the second innings he took figures of 3-69 including the wicket that won the match for England, which meant they regained the Ashes. England lost the final Test of the series, with Wood taking 1-59 in Australia first innings. However, England won the series 3-2 to regain the Ashes. Wood was selected for the first ODI against Australia, although he was expensive, finishing with figures of 1-72 as Australia won the game. He kept his place for the next game, but he again proved expensive, this time finishing with 0-65 from his nine overs, although England went on to win the game by three wickets. After being dropped from the side for the next two games, he returned for the final ODI and took figures of 1-25, although a poor batting performance from England meant they lost the game and the series 3-2. 2015 Pakistan He played in the first Test against Pakistan although he only picked up one wicket in the match, which ended in a draw, as England were unable to force a win due to bad light. He played in the second Test, which England lost, although he performed well. He took 3-39 in Pakistan's first innings and followed this up with another two wickets in the second innings, although Pakistan went on to win the match in convincing fashion, by 178 runs. An ankle injury ruled Wood out of England's entire series against Sri Lanka, and he also missed the start of the return series against Pakistan. 2016 Pakistan Wood returned from injury in time for the first ODI against Pakistan. He took figures of 1-57 as England won by 44 runs on the D/L Method. He took 3/46 in the next match as England restricted Pakistan to 251 and won the match by four wickets. In the third match of the series he took figures of 1-75 as England won by 169 runs. After missing the fourth match, he returned for the final match of the series and took figures of 2-56, although England lost the match by four wickets, although they won the series 4-1. External links * Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:English cricketers Category:England Test cricketers Category:England One Day International cricketers Category:England Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers at the 2019 Cricket World Cup